Story Of The Prewett Heir
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Oneshot


"Now, it has been some time since last the will was looked at, but I've done some deep analysing of the document, and everything I have seen suggests that you are good to go." Lawyer, Desmond Fawley says.

Arthur Weasley looks at the man and asks. "You're certain? I'm sorry if this seems a bit much Des, but you know what my in laws are like, it's almost as if they were planning this for years."

Fawley nods understandingly, though truly he is not sure he does. "I'm sure Arthur. I've checked with several of my colleagues, and you're good to go. All you need to do is sign here." He gestures to the black line and watches as his colleague takes the quill.

Arthur takes a breath, then puts quill onto paper, signing his name as neatly as he can, before handing it over to Molly. His wife does the same, then they hand the quill and the paper back to Fawley. "Well that's that then." Arthur says, taking a deep breath. "How long should it be before it is all processed?"

"I'd say it would take around two days. And then you can take full hold over the inheritance." Fawley says.

Arthur smiles, standing when his friend does. "Thanks once again Des, I really appreciate this."

"We both do." Molly agrees.

"Not to worry, it was no trouble at all, and really you should've had this a long time ago." Desmond responds, before he shakes his friend's hand and then turns and walks out the door.

A loud crack signals that Desmond has apparated away. Arthur turns to his wife and smiles. "Happy birthday my love."

Molly laughs. "Oh come now Arthur, don't get so sentimental on me right now. We've got some work to do first."

Arthur sighs. "Right you are. Now how many people are we having over?" The thought of having all the relatives come over for the annual summer feast is something that he is not looking forward to. Ron had wanted to invite Harry, but Dumbledore had said not to, something about needing Harry to spend some time with that insufferable family the Dursleys. Personally, Arthur didn't agree with letting Harry head back home every summer to that place, and he knew Molly agrees with him, if he could he'd formally adopt Harry and make him part of the family, but he reckons that would be stopped in its tracks.

His wife interrupts his line of thinking. "I think we're having about ten people over. Apart from the children that is."

Arthur groans dramatically. "Oh, why do we have to invite so many people over? You know the house is going to be groaning under the weight. And Aunt Tilly is just going to complain over and over."

His wife chuckles. "Well, now that we're going to be having a bit extra money, I don't quite see why you should be complaining, after all it's not like you're the one who's going to be doing the cooking or the cleaning."

Arthur laughs at that, knowing that he's been beat. He goes to respond, but there is a knock on the door. Startled, he walks and opens the door and exclaims. "Remus! Good heavens, come in, come in."

Immediately, Molly hustles over, a cup of tea in her hands, she gives it to Remus and takes in his appearance. Remus Lupin, former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to their children, looks dishevelled his hair is a mess, his clothes are torn, and his eyes are bloodshot. Tentatively the question goes out. "What happened?"

"I had a run in with a pack of Arcadians." Remus says, his voice hollow, his eyes very nearly blank.

"Arcadians!" Molly screeches. Then keeping her voice low she asks. "How? Where were you?"

"I can't say. I was doing something for Dumbledore. But I know one thing, they were quite intent on killing me." Remus replies, his voice giving away just how scarred he is.

"Why? I thought Arcadians generally picked on non-werewolves?" Arthur asks.

"It seems they have been given a free reign by their master. Now they are choosing whoever they might want to feast upon." Remus replies. "I came here to warn you. They're moving southwards. I think they're coming near here."

Molly goes to ask why they'd be coming here, but then Arthur sighs. "Of course, they want the tufts." It takes her a moment, but eventually she cottons on. "The Tufts? You mean those things you've been keeping ever since your father died? Why on earth would they want those?"

"They're portkeys Molly." Arthur explains. "And the Arcadians have been wanting them ever since before You Know Who came around. And Now, if they're coming here. Well, we're going to have to strengthen the Burrow."

Molly nods, knowing without question that they're going to have to do a lot more than that. "Should I write to Dumbledore?"

Before her husband can reply, Remus speaks. "No!" his voice is soft, but insistent. "Whatever you do, don't write to Dumbledore about this."

"Why?" Molly questions.

"There are some things that Dumbledore is better off not knowing, especially if it involves the Tufts." Remus explains.

Molly is not quite sure she agrees, but she looks to her husband who merely nods. "Very well then. Do you want to stay for dinner, Remus? I know the children would love to speak with you."

Remus's face contorts into pain then. "Unfortunately, I can't stay. I need to go and pay a visit, to a friend." His voice goes even softer then. "I know Harry wants to come over, tell him that he can soon enough. I'll speak to Dumbledore, and convince him."

Arthur goes to ask how Remus knows, but instead he nods. "Alright. Well, I'll see you off." Together they walk out of the house, and down to the entrance to the forest, before he disappears, Arthur asks his friend. "Tell me, what was it you really came here for?"

Remus smiles, a sad smile. "To make sure you still knew right from wrong." Before Arthur can ask anything else, his friend is gone, bounding away.


End file.
